Summer Cold
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! De aged Dean and Sick Sam!


**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I got your votes and this one won out! Well..first it was a tie between this and Dances with Wolves, so I had to have a tie breaker and this story won. Since Dances with Wolves was tied, it'll go next! Then I'll have another 'Readers pick'. So guys, I meant to have this up Monday but the last few day I spent in a Benadryl coma from allergies. Sigh. Also if I don't get a chapter up tomorrow then Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Eat well, stay safe, and have fun! Sammy: Pancake! Can I please have a cookie!? Just one of the small ones? Me: No Sammy. They're for tomorrow! Did you and Dean get the dining room ready? Sammy: Yup! All set! Can't wait! Me: Me neither! I'm know I'm going to die from all the turkey and sugar. Now then...go help Castiel, and tell Dean no pie sampling! Sammy: *laughs from the hallway* Me: Ah. Thanksgiving with my kiddos! Gonna be fun! Hope I can handle another Winchester Hurricane...Anyways let's get going!**

**Summary: ****Sammy's down and out with a summer cold! Poor guy! But when the creature they're hunting turns Dean into a four year old how will he take care of Sammy!? Can he do it? Or will he have to call in reinforcements?**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes are my own so grammar nazis, any shit and you'll be salted and burned with your own flames!**

**Never allergies with Sam**

Dean cruised along down the highway heading to his and Sammy's next latest hunt in Akron, Ohio. A couple were heading back to their dorm downtown when a black dog dragged away the girlfriend and another appeared and dragged away the boyfriend. The remains were nothing but bits of leftover flesh and knawed bones, or so the reports say. Sam believes there's another creature, and not black dogs considering some of them hunt alone, and eye witnesses claimed the creature stood on two legs. Not four. And the remains were child bones. Not adults. Which was weird because the victims were adults.

So here they were, coming in from Pidgeon Forge, Tennesse. There they were hunting a wendigo, but it turned out to be a nest. It took forever! Dean was happy to finish that hunt.

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother and smiled. His brother really needed more sleep, especially since after Jess's death. The nightmares were nerve racking and really wearing his baby down. He frowned when he heard congested breathing.

"You getting sick on me Sammy?" He asked himself silently.

As if he heard him Sam mumbled "Not sick. Allergies."

"It's never allergies with you kiddo." Dean said.

"M'fine. S'allergies. Just wanna sleep." Sam mumbled again as he headed back to lala land.

Dean shook his head. He knew Sammy better than that. Sam was getting a cold. It wasn't surprising. With all the stress and sleepless nights, Dean figured it was only a matter of time before his brother body decided to rebel and put him down itself.

'Note to self: pick up some NyQuil, chicken soup, and chocolate milk.' Dean thought.

He smiled a little though remembering all the years when they were younger and he had taken care of his sick baby. How Sammy liked chocolate milk instead of juice. Chicken soup and Lucky Charms. How he hated the taste of NyQuil but it would knock the cold out him while the medicine knocked him out cold.

When they hit Akron, Dean found a motel outside the city. He managed to get a groggy and sick little brother into the room and tucked in.

"Alright kiddo. I'm going to the Wal Mart for some stuff. I'll be right back." Dean said brushing damp bangs out of his brothers eyes.

"M'kay. Be careful." Sammy slurred.

Dean chuckled. 'My poor kiddo.'

Dean made sure his Sammy was comfortable, salt lines were good, sigils were in place, and made the room was safe in general and Sam had everything he needed.

Satisfied he headed out to the Wal Mart and gathered the supplies he needed to care for his little brother. On his way to the Impala he felt a feather light touch and he became momentarily dizzy. Shaking it off he looked around and saw nothing. Shrugging to himself he got in and headed back to the motel.

He got back and crept in quietly. He checked on Sam and smiled when he saw Sammy hadn't even moved. Hating to wake him but he needed to eat and take his medicine. So he woke him up long enough to swallow some soup, milk, and medicine before he knocked back out.

He felt his brothers forehead and sighed. He hope the meds would bring his fever down some. Dean felt like he could fry an egg on his brothers head. He sat with him for a few more moments before getting his shower.

While in the shower, he got dizzy again.

'What's wrong with me?' He wondered.

"Just tired. Long drive. Long day. " Dean said to himself.

He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and took care of other nightly business and got into bed. Dean flipped off the light and got the remote. He flipped through the channels untl he found some retro cartoon. He got dizzy again and decided to lay down.

'Alright bedtime for me too I guess.' Dean thought sleepily.

He flipped the TV off and slipped into lala land.

The next morning he got and went to get out of bed but fell!

"What the hell?" He squeaked.

Squeaked? Dean shook his head. He squeaked! He went to get up when he saw his hands! He got up and went to the closet. He stood on his tip toes and opened the door.

He screamed.

**Oh my! Poor Sammy! Poor Dean!**

**Until Next Time! Sammy: Just one little cookie? Me: Nope. Tomorrow. Sammy: *pouts***


End file.
